


Hermione's Irishman

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Written for the Flash-Fic Challenge for Dumbledore's Armada Discord.I was to write a Coffee-shop AU with Hermione and Seamus.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: You Pick Two





	Hermione's Irishman

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SyrenGrey for beta-ing!!

Hermione Granger’s business was booming—really why hadn’t anyone thought of combining a coffee shop and a reading library before? The books on the shelves were available for anyone to read while they visited and drank their beverages. If they wanted to take it home to finish, they were free to do so, as long as they brought it back, or provided a book of their own in replacement. It was done on an honour system, and so far, things had been going smoothly.

The morning rush was beginning to die down, and since she had been working for hours before that, Hermione took a much-needed break with a mug of coffee and a book from one of the shelves. Just as she was about to settle into her book, someone cleared their throat. She looked up and found a handsome young man, with sandy-red hair and a splatter of freckles across his face. His hands were currently full; one with a cup of coffee and the other with a blueberry scone.

“Sorry to interrupt your reading,” he said—an Irishman, if the accent she detected was correct—“but I was wondering if I could possibly join you?”

Hermione gave a pleasant smile and nodded, gesturing towards the empty chair at her table. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

He returned her smile as he slipped into the seat. Hermione's eyes trailed over him. “You're new in town, aren't you?” she queried.

“Ay. What gave it away?” he asked with a grin.

“Well, for starters, I know practically all of my customers, but I have yet to see you before,” she said, placing a bookmark in her book and setting it aside.

He gave her a charming smile. “Well, you’ll be correct; I‘ve just moved here, but it’s not my first time in the area. I’ve visited many times as a lad.” He held out his hand. “Me names Seamus. Seamus Finnegan.”

She took his proffered hand. “Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you, Seamus. What brings you to London?”

“I moved here with one of my mates. We’re starting a business and needed to be where there would be more people to actually drum up business.”

“Oh?” Hermione perked up. “What business exactly?”

“Well, me mates and I love to play games while having a pint or two. We figured, what if we had a place that everyone could meet up and play games and drink too? So, me mate Dean and myself, we’re going to open up a bar that also has tons of table games to choose from.”

Hermione smiled. “You sound like me when I thought up this place,” she said, gesturing around.

Seamus’s eyes widened slightly. “ _ You’re _ the owner? I’ve heard a many great things, so I had to see for meself.” He took a bite of the scone. “Would you also happen to be the baker of these scones? They remind me of me mums.”

Hermione chuckled. “I am. I’m usually here around four to start all my baking. I make all the scones and muffins offered here.”

“I may just have to stop by tomorrow morning at five to get one of them fresh,” he said with a wink.

Hermione felt her cheeks blush. “Well, I’ll be here. I need to head back to work though. It was nice talking to you. Enjoy your scone.”

She tried not to watch him as he drank his coffee while reading the book she left on the table. When she saw him smile at a particular page, she wondered what part of the book he was on and had to stop herself from going over to talk to him again.

When he finally left, he looked over at her and waved before exiting.

“So... who was that hot slice of a man?” her friend and co-worker, Ginny, asked. “And will he be back any time soon?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “His name’s Seamus. And why do you care? You’re taken, Gin, remember? Engaged to my best friend and all?”

“Doesn’t mean a woman can’t look. And was that an Irish accent I picked up?”

Hermione simply nodded.

“If I recall, didn’t you mention before how an Irish accent always made you weak in the knees?” Ginny teased.

Hermione decided to ignore her friend, no matter how correct she was.

* * *

Seamus showed up every day that week. Each time he sat with her and they talked over coffee and one of her homemade goods.

Her employees would ask later, “Who’s the bloke who’s always talking to you?” and Ginny would pipe in with “That’s just Hermione’s Irishman.” She tried to insist that he wasn’t  _ hers _ , but Ginny had to point out that he only talks to  _ her _ and to just enjoy it.

So she did.

One day, he swiped her phone and programmed his number into her contacts, telling her to text him when she wanted him to have her number.

She texted him as soon as he left, a giddy smile on her face when he texted back with a winky face.

One day, as she was getting ready to start baking, her phone rang. Wondering who could be calling her at four in the morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find it was Seamus, asking if he could come over.

When she replied that he was more than welcome to come by, he strolled in a few minutes later with a bag of doughnuts and fresh fruit to share.

He kissed her on the cheek as he left, and when she called out to him, asking when he was going finally to ask her out properly, he just smiled his charming smile and went on his way.

He took her to his bar for their first date, holding her hand as he showed her around the half-finished building. They ate pizza, drank some ale, and Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she felt this content. Perhaps Ginny was right; he really was her Irishman. 


End file.
